The dance
by Lileipad
Summary: At a school dance one night Marcie is dared to do something, but will that dare bring to girls closer? Bubbline. oneshot.


Marceline stood with her buddies at the dance. The strobe lights flashed on their face as they were very engaged in a game of truth or dare. Poppy-crappy music played in the background. The only reason they were there was so they could hang out of school.

"Marceline, truth or dare," Said her best friend Jake "Do you even have to ask?" She answered. "Dare, of course."

"Ok...hmmmm." Jake looked around and looked at a girl standing lonely by a punch bowl. A slow dance song came on.

"Come on, hurry up!"

"Ok I dare you to ask the new girl to slow dance and by the end you have to kiss her!"

"What you know she'll think I'm a freak if I kiss her within 3 minutes of dancing!"

"Fine ok, ok. You have to kiss her by the end of the night."

"Fine, Here I go."

Marceline walked over to the girl with hot pink layered hair, with a white loose shirt sleeve shirt with rips all on the back revealing a hot pink bra that lay under, she had hot pink shorts with white lace tights under, and to top it all off pink flats.

Marceline didn't know how that would go she was wearing a black top that had lace long sleeves and was all lace in the back so a red bra showed through, red skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, and black boots that went below her knees.

She walked over to the girl to ask the girl for a dance.

"Hey. I know this is a little akward but wanna dance?"

"Sure." The girl walked Marceline to the dance floor and put her hands around Marceline's neck, Marceline returned the action by placing her hands on the girl's hips.

They swayed to the music. None of them were an expert at dancing but at least they knew how to keep a steady beat.

"So what's your name?" Marceline asked.

"Bonnibel," She answered as Marceline spun her around in a circle.

"Oh cool. I'm Marceline."

"Hah awesome," Marceline took the girls hand once more and spun her around like ballerina and then lowered her hand, but spun her out this time and pulled her back into her arms.

"Haha stop your making me dizzy!"

"Ok" Marceline let Bonnibel out of her grasp as the song ended.

"Hey wanna go talk outside?" Marceline pointed towards the exit to outside where it was nice and cool.

"Sure."

"Wow looks like Marcie has a new friend." Said Jake as nudged his little brother fin "Yeah, whatever." Finn didn't like that Marcie was already closer with his crush then he was.

They walked outside and stood against the wall if the school. The two girls were in the same position, Marcie had one leg on the wall and her hands by her side, and so did Bonnibel. When their hands fell to their sides bonnie accidentally touched Marcie's hand, but quickly took it away.

"Its fine you can keep it there if you want." Marcie just needed to get as close to this girl as she could.

Bonnibel touched the girls hand again and Marcie returned the action by sliding her fingers through hers and locking their hands together. There was a few moments is silences, but Marcie's phone ruined it.

"Sorry." She spoke. "It's my boyfriend ash."

"It's ok" Bonnibel hid her sadness to find out she had a boyfriend. She didn't know why she was just said. Marcie kept her hands locked Bonnibel as she answered.

"Hello?"

Bonnibel listened to how Marcie talked to him.

"What do you mean 'where am I?!" She yelled. "I told you I'm going to the dance... Well I told you, you could come and I quote you said 'dances are for stupid nerds"

Bonnibel let go of Marcie's hand so she could walked while she talked.

"Yeah and I still went ... Well screw you too!" She yelled as she hung up the phone.

Bonnibel was shocked. Who talked to a lover or at least a boyfriend or a girlfriend like that? She was mostly mad at Ash for making Marcie talk like that.

"I'm sorry." She said as she stood by Bonnibel again and took her hand.

"It's ok." There was some silence, but Bonnibel couldn't help but say "Your boyfriend doesn't sound very nice."

"Hey isn't. I don't know why I'm with him I guess I'm just waiting for the love feeling to go away, or for him to screw something up big time."

"Oh…" Was all that Bonnibel said.

They stayed in the position for a while again. They just listened to the terrible music in the background. Bonnibel didn't mind it she actually she kind of liked it, but Marceline couldn't stand it. The night was cool and Bonnibel was cold maybe it was because half of her back and her legs were exposed to the air. She took her hand away from Marceline and wrapped it around herself as she shivered. Marceline saw the cold Bonnie and wrapped her arms around her to create warmth.

"Thanks. You know Marceline you're an awesome friend." Bonnibel said and she hugged her back.

"No prob."

They stayed like that then they heard the DJ speak.

"K guys this night is coming to an end, so let's end the night with a slow dance." The DJ turned on the song _you are the only exception_.

"May I have the last dance of the night, princess?"

"Princess Haha." She laughed. "Of course Marcie I would love to dance with you."

The girls walked to the center of the floor and placed each other's hands of the others hips and neck. Again they swayed back and forth to the beat. They both loved this song, even though Marceline loved rock and metal she liked this song. On the second chorus Bonnibel didn't know what took control over her, but she leaned and kissed Marceline on the lips. Marceline returned the action and kissed her back.

"Oh my glob look," Jake said to Finn. "She did it." He laughed.

_Well there goes my chance to hook up with her. _Fin thought.

"Hey you wanna come over and spend the night?" Marceline asked after the dance was over.

"Sure I'll just call my dad."

They walked outside to wait for Marcie's ride while Bonnibel told her dad that she was going to be spending the night."

They talked and talked on the ride home. They also held hands. Once they got home Ash was sitting on the couch.

"Mar-Mar you're here." Spoke Ash.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could have a movie night. I decided to forgive you since you went to the dance. Who are you?"

"No I have a friend over, I can do what I want and not have your permission and this is Bonnibel."

"Marcie how can you be so selfish?"

"Oh you've got to be kidding. Me selfish oh my glob you know you don't own me right?"

"What did you just say?"

"That I'm not property and you don't tell me what to do. And what harm did I do going to a dance?!"

The fight went on for a while and Bonnibel awkwardly just sat on the couch, but a final sentence broke that argument.

"Were through Ash I'm sick of you! Just leave go were through I'm done!"

"But Mar-"

"Out, go, leave, just get out of my face I'm done with you," Marcie yelled she was getting so sick of him.

Ash exited the house and was probably never going to return again.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that." Marcie said as she pulled Bonnibel into a hug.

"It was fine. He's a jerk, he doesn't deserve you."

"Your right thank you."

"No problem."

They went upstairs up to Marceline room to get ready for the night.

"What do I wear?" Bonnibel asked.

"Here ya go." Marceline tossed Bonnibel a rock T-shirt with some pink shorts and Marcie pulled out a red tank top with some black sweat pants.

"Thanks" Bonnibel started undressing after they were finished Marceline turned on her _Flyleaf_ albums and got in her covers and gestured for Bonnibel to come join her, so she did. They stayed up for a while and got to know each other. After a while Bonnibel drifted to sleep in Marceline's arms. Marceline held her close to her, kissed her forehead, and fell asleep with her.

Bonnibel woke up in the morning wrapped in Marceline's warmth. Instead of moving she stayed in the girl's arms and tried to convince herself that last night just wasn't a dream. After about an hour Marceline woke up.

"Hey princess," She spoke sleepy.

"Hey. I'm sorry but I have to leave." Bonnibel said as she noticed what time it was.

"K sees you. Come see me later."

"I will." She replied putting her shorts on in a hurry.

"I can see you have to go so just keep the shirt?"

"Really you want me to keep it?"

"Yeah keep it."

"See you Marcie."

"See you princess."

•••

**K I don't know how good that was I kind of liked it I agree it wasn't my best, but it is what it is. I'm deleted my middle school story cause I had no ideas for it and I didn't know where it was going but I have a new bubbleine story coming out so look for that. I don't know when it's going to be out though. ._.**

**-Lilei out peace. o.o **


End file.
